166 Movie Inaccuracies for Percy Jackson
by Anonymous Muse
Summary: This film got so much wrong and the book was so good. Comment if you have any that I missed.


Movie Inaccuracies

Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief

The Fates should have cut the thread of the giant sock, this was a very symbolical moment for the fifth book.

Poseidon doesn't have red hair.

Poseidon is not allowed to watch over Percy physically.

Percy does not discover his powers until he reaches camp.

Mrs. Dodds is full time teacher at Percy's school, in the movie she is a sub.

Mrs. Dodds is a math teacher, not an English teacher.

Percy lives at the school and does not visit his mother until the end of term.

Gabe has a job in the book; he just doesn't show up at it very often.

There is no Nancy Bobofit in the movie.

Percy cannot hear Poseidon in his mind in the book.

In the movie, Grover and Mr. Brunnner talk openly about the furies in front of Percy.

In the movie, Grover and Mr. Brunner call the Furies "Furies" instead of "Kindly Ones".

In the book, Percy has a pen to kill the fury with.

Mr. Brunner gives Percy Riptide after the fury leaves, whereas in the book, Percy does not get the sword until he leaves for his first quest.

Percy and his mother are supposed to go to Montauk.

Percy has no sword against the Minotaur.

Thalia's pine tree is missing from the movie.

Monsters dissolve instead of falling over and dying.

Satyrs don't earn horns.

Annabeth is supposed to give Percy a tour instead of Grover.

Annabeth is supposed to have curly, blonde, hair, and not straight, brown, hair.

Chiron is supposed to be the only centaur at the camp.

Chiron's horse hair is supposed to be white, not brown.

Mr. D?

Percy is never claimed.

It's banned, not exceedingly rare for the Big Three to have children.

The Poseidon cabin doesn't have a dock.

In the book Percy was on Annabeth's capture the flag team.

Annabeth fights with a sword in the movie.

Hades does not appear at camp.

Percy was never supposed to go after the flag.

Luke's scar

Percy is supposed to have green eyes not blue.

The stele they look at is of Kronos eating his kids not of Perseus.

Riptide is not a click pen.

Luke captured the flag.

Percy can breathe underwater.

Luke does not have his own game room.

In the book, Luke says "Maia" to make the shoes fly instead of running.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover spend most of the movie looking for the pearls, in the book, they find all of them in Santa Monica.

Luke doesn't give them a shield.

They are invited into Aunty Em's.

Medusa is older.

There are no other people at the Garden Gnome Emporium.

Medusa wears a veil and tries to take a picture of them.

Medusa doesn't know about the lightning bolt.

There is no truck to distract Medusa.

Percy doesn't have a cellphone.

Percy can't heal others with water.

The gods are not forbidden to contact demigods.

There is not supposed to be a hydra until the next book.

Annabeth doesn't have a tranquilizer gun.

Luke didn't steal the shoes from Hermes, they were a birthday present.

Clarisse?

Ares?

Grover wears the shoes, not Percy.

Annabeth doesn't fight with arrows.

Grover doesn't get engaged in the Lotus Hotel.

They never eat lotus flowers.

They take a taxi to the Underworld, instead of walking.

Crusty's Water Bed Palace is missing.

The entrance to the Underworld is supposed to be in DOA Recording Studios.

Charon shouldn't burn the money.

They ride on the river, not air.

St. Louis Arch?

Not the entire Underworld is a fiery pit.

Persephone's not supposed to be there as it is summer.

Hellhounds are a lot bigger than that.

Percy's mom wasn't in a jar.

Helm of Darkness?

Percy didn't sneak out of camp, he got a quest.

The bolt is not in the shield.

The movie left out Grover being dragged towards Tartarus.

They leave Percy's mom, not Grover in the Underworld.

The entrance to Olympus is in an elevator.

Annabeth is supposed to have feelings for Luke.

Kronos?

Pit Scorpion?

Blue Food?

Percy never makes a trident out of water.

The Olympians are more laid back than that.

We never meet all the Olympians in the first book.

To get rid of Gabe, they use Medusa's head.

Annabeth and Percy don't like each other in the beginning and they are just friends at the end.

Annabeth should have grey eyes.

Waterland?

National Humane Society of Transporting Animals?

That wasn't the name of the diner.

Delphi Strawberry Service?

Medusa covers her snakes.

Percy does not instantly know the Greek myths.

Luke dies in the movie, when he needs to be alive for four more books.

Annabeth is made out to be fearless, but she's terrified of spiders.

There is a huge fight between Zeus and Poseidon, not an argument.

Zeus doesn't threaten Percy's well being at the beginning.

Percy protects Grover in school.

Grover is weaker in school.

Percy doesn't hear voices in his head.

Percy pays attention in Mr. Brunner's class.

Mrs. Dodds hates Percy.

Chiron and Grover don't tell Percy anything until they get to camp.

Poseidon didn't see him as a baby.

The Minotaur is normal sized, not huge.

In the camp sword arena, they use real swords.

The Poseidon cabin is supposed to be solid, not like a tent.

Grover doesn't know how his uncle died.

Hydras don't spew fire.

The movie hydra has five heads instead of seven.

There are no lotus eaters.

The pearls take them to Santa Monica Bay, not Olympus.

Hades doesn't look like a biker.

Olympus is white and pretty, not shadowy.

Sally doesn't kick Gabe out, she turns him to stone.

Satyrs don't have classes.

Persephone isn't supposed to like Grover.

Grover doesn't have crutches.

Sally has a job.

Argus?

Clay bead necklaces?

Annabeth's Yankee's cap?

Percy doesn't capture the flag, Luke does.

Luke never broke into Hermes' house.

Luke has met his dad before.

The movie doesn't follow the plot line of the book at all.

Electronics are banned at camp.

Percy sends the head to Olympus.

Grover doesn't bring the head with them.

Persephone doesn't wear black.

Persephone doesn't flirt with Grover.

Hades doesn't want war.

Hades never gets the bolt.

Cerberus?

Luke doesn't use the bolt.

Luke isn't exposed as a traitor until the quest is over.

Percy doesn't get wet in water.

Percy isn't in high school in the first book.

Monsters call Percy "Perseus Jackson".

Percy's real name is Perseus.

Luke doesn't have two pairs of flying shoes.

Mrs. Dodds wears a leather jacket.

Greyhound bus attack?

Minotaur's Tighty-Whities?

Percy doesn't faint after the Minotaur dies.

Percy drags Grover over the camp boundaries, not the other way around.

Camp Half-Blood is not that crowded.

Percy's on border control in Capture the Flag, not offense.

Persephone doesn't have pearls.

Persephone doesn't hide pearls.

Luke is supposed to talk to Percy via Iris Messaging.

Zeus and Hades don't know about Percy until Poseidon claims him.

Percy's middle school is for people with attention disorders, not normal people.

Percy ditches Grover at the bus station.

Orange T-shirts?

Percy gets attacked by a hellhound during Capture the Flag.

Hades doesn't want the bolt.

Poseidon didn't build the cabin.

The bathroom scene with Clarisse?

Gladiola the poodle?

Annabeth said they could cooperate because of the chariot.

Percy should resemble Poseidon.

Percy isn't that old, he's 12.

Oracle?

The Olympian thrones are all different.

Stoll brothers?

He was supposed to battle with Ares.


End file.
